Hello, Goodbye
by dyaz
Summary: Aku tidak akan menyalahkan takdir, Sasuke. Karena setiap pertemuan selalu diakhiri kalimat perpisahan / slight SasuKarin Warning: Typos, alay, gaje, dll,


**Hello, Goodbye**

 _[Songfict Hello-Goodbye by Hyorin]_

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto own all character only

* * *

"Sakura?"

Dia langsung menoleh menatap si pemanggil. "Ya"

"Ini tidak akan berhasil" Sakura menatap lamat lamat tunangannya itu, lalu memperbaiki duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Sasuke" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dia lebih memilih menatap jalinan jari jarinya diatas meja daripada menatap wajah datar di depannya.

"Aku sudah siapkan alasan kepada orang tua kita"

 _Deg_

Gadis gulali itu merasakan jantungnya diremas kuat kuat. Mencintai tunangan yang tidak mencintai dirinya bukanlah perkara mudah bagi Sakura.

Bahkan mereka baru saja resmi bertunangan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah siap dengan rencana rencananya.

"Apakah sudah kau bicarakan ini dengan Karin?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah" Sasuke-lelaki tersebut- sama sekali tak menampakan raut yang berarti. "Dia hanya bilang, jika kau setuju maka diapun juga"

Sakura memutar wajah, meneliti setiap titik salju yang turun membasahi jendela kafe. Dari awal dia lah yang bodoh, membiarkan perasaan asing ini terus menggerogoti hatinya.

Dia sudah beruaha menahan kuat-kuat agar air matanya tidak jatuh, dan memang berhasil. Karena Sakura sudah terlatih melakukannya.

"Karin, dia gadis yang baik. Kalian pantas bahagia" Suara Sakura terdengar sedikit aneh di telinga Sasuke. Tapi lelaki itu tak bisa menangkap apapun yg tersembunyi rapat di giok bening itu.

"Hn"

Sasuke melirik cangkir kopi milik Sakura yang sudah kosong. Dia merasa melewatkan suatu hal dari gadis dua puluh lima tahun ini.

"Aku memang harus mundur, bukan begitu, Sasuke? Karena hanya akulah orang ketiga disini"

Lagi. Sakura kembali mereguk tangis tak terlihat. Menelan rasa rasa yang berkecamuk, yang siap menghanguskan raganya.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, dengan cepat ia menjawab.

"Ada apa, Karin?". Sepersekian detik Sakura langsung memutar matanya saat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Aku segera kesana"

Sakura tdak mau Sasuke pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian di kafe ini. Tangannya reflek terangkat untuk menahan lengan Sasuke, namun langsung diurungkannya.

"Aku harus pergi" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyambar mantelnya di sandaran kursi.

Sakura menatap kepergian tunananganny dengan satu tetes air mata yang lolos, lalu diikuti tetesan lainnya. Seketika itu juga pertahanannya runtuh. Beruntunglah kafe itu hanya berisi tiga pelanggan yang masing masingnya sibuk.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kuda telapak tangan. Tak ada lagi Sakura yang tenang, twmbok pelindung itu telah hancur dengan sendirinya.

Menyisakan puing puing tajam yang menusuk ke dasar hatinya. Ia berdarah dan terluka.

Gadis gulali itu beursaha meredam suara isakannya, ini benar benar menyakitkan.

*0*

Sekarang, pelindung itu telah Sakura bangun lagi. Mudah hancur juga mudah kokoh kembali. Setelah mendorong pintu kafe, Sakura mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya. Butiran-butiran salju menjatuhi kepala merah mudanya dengan lembut.

 _"Sakura, maafkan aku"_

 _Sakura yang awalnya merasa aneh dengan pertemuan mereka kini sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi._

 _Ia melihat Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Karin di depannya. "Mari kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"_

 _Sakura seerti lupa cara bernafas saat itu, ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya. Sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke yang masih berstatus kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa ia dan Karin sekelompok dalam sebuah mata kuliah._

 _Namun, keesokan harinya hingga seterusnya Sasuke selalu memuji Karin di depan Sakura, kekasihnya itu mulai susah dihubungi dan diajak kencan. Hingga tiba pada waktu Sakura tak sengaja memergoki Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan gadis bersurai merah tersebut di ujung lorong._

 _Kecurigaannya sudah terbukti, tapi dia bersikap seolah olah belum menyaksikan apapun. Tanpa sadar, Sakura telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _"Aku sadar, bahwa sebenarnya yang kucintai itu bukan kau tapi Karin. Maaf" Sakura tak bisa berkata kata, daritadi ia hanya mampu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampak sedikit menyesal. Lalu Sakura berbalik menatap Karin disebelah Sasuke._

 _"Mungkin perasaanku padamu hanyalah sebatas perasaan semu, karena aku belum menemukan Karin"_

 _Karin hanya diam tak mau menatap Sakura balik, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau"_

 _Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar itu. "Sadarlah, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sakura!"_

 _"Kumohon, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun". Sontak ia dan Sasuke menegang melihat Karin berbicara dengan tubuh gemetar seperti itu. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung ememluk pundaknya._

Sakura membuka matanya tatkala kenangan itu terlintas. Sebenarnya, setelah Sasuke minta berpisah, Sakura masih berusaha mempertahakannya, tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya.

Entah ada angin apa, tiga bulan sesudahnya, orang tua mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengikat Sakura dan Sasuke dalam sebuah kepastian. Karena memang Sakura belum memberitahu perihal hubungannya yang selesai ditengah jalan.

"Kau merencanakan ini, bukan?", kala itu Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh penekanan. "Dewasalah, Sakura, kita sudah berakhir"

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan kembali dengan tipuan bodohmu ini" Sakura sukses dibuat hancur tak bersisa oleh perkataan kasar Sasuke, dia hanya bisa terperangah.

Perlahan kedua bola mata Sakura mengkristal hingga menjatuhkan bulir bulirnya. Sesaat Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu Sasuke-kun" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku akan berusaha membujuk _tou-san_ untuk membatalkannya" Ia tercekat diujung kalimatnya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping.

Setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Ia berjalan pelan hingga tak sadar sampai disebuah jembatan yang sangat cantik.

kini Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, banyak daun daun maple kering yang gugur berjatuhan di sepanjang jembatan itu. Melanjutkan langkahnya, Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya angin musim gugur membelai pelan wajahnya. Dia mulai berpikir untuk yang akan datang, untuk hati dan juga perasaannya.

Sakura butuh berevolusi, menekan rasa cintanya yang terlalu dalam hingga ke dasar-hingga Uchiha Sasuke tak dapat lagi membacanya secara gamblang.

Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak lagi mencintai dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura. Sasuke mencintai Uzumaki Karin.

Bukti kecerdasan Sakura sampai ia telah menjadi dokter muda tak dapat mematahkan perasaan Sasuke terhadap gadis bermata ruby itu.

Sakura terdiam lama, memegang pegangan di pinggir jembatan membuat ia terlempar ke masa lampau.

Waktu Sasuke datang kehadapan Sakura bersama Karin untuk mengahncurkan kepercayaannya, dimasa ia maju selangkah demi kebahagiaan lelaki itu.

Menatap ke ujung jembatan, salju masih bertumpuk menutupi jalan. Sakura tentu ingat, ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan tempat dimana ia pergi setelah perjodohan itu diumumkan.

gadis itu memandang air danau yang telah membeku dengan sempurna. Dulu, saat menciptakan sebuah gagasan dipikarannya tentang Sasuke, air danau ini terlihat sangat indah dimatanya.

 _Drrt.._

Merasakan kantong mantelnya bergetar, Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Ya, _tousan_ "

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendengarkan kalimat si penelpon. "Aku segera datang"

*0*

Saat baru saja memasuki gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sakura langsung mandapati ibunya dan

Ibu Sasuke- Uchiha Mikoto berputar putar di depan pintu utama yang tertutup.

Keduanya langsung memegangi masing masing lengan Sakura dengan raut cemas. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Sayang?"

Mikotolah yang pertama kali berusara, terdengar sangat kecewa di telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu berbalik memegangi telapak tangan Mikoto dan ibunya dengan dua tangan.

"Aku dan Sasuke memang tak bisa bersama lagi. Maafkan kami" Sakura tersenyum pedih menatap genggamannya. Selang beberapa detik para ibu tersebut tak dapat berkata kata.

"Masuklah"

Haruno Mebuki menarik Sakura pelan memasuki rumah megah dihadapan mereka"

Sejujurnya, Sakura belum mengetahui apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke. Mendapati wajah babak belur Sasuke pertama kali, dan juga Karin yang menangis dalam diam disebelahnya.

Sakura sangat terkejut

Ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan ini, apalagi saat melihat wajah Uchiha Fugaku yang menatap anaknya sendiri penuh kemarahan.

Sakura duduk diapit oleh Mebuki dan Mikoto. "Jelaskan pada kami, nak"

Pinta Kizashi pada putri tunggalnya.

"Aku rasa Karin dan Sasuke sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas" Ujar Sakura lirih, dengan susah payah menahan air matanya.

Sasuke dengan setia selalu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, berusaha saling menguatkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Fugaku, Kizashi hanya diam dan malah menampakkan raut kecewanya yang sangat mendalam.

Dia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyakiti bunganya sedalam ini. Sakura sadar daritadi ayahnya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku sangat mencintai Karin dan calon anak kami, _Tou-san_ " semua orang disana menatap Sasuke dengan berbagai perasaan tersirat. Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong Sakura membulat mata tak percaya.

Karin hamil anak Sasuke?

Dunia menertawainya.

Uchiha Mikoto merasa sangat gagal mendidik putra bungsunya. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat putranya menghamili gadis asing.

Wanita paruh baya itu merasakan hal sama yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Sakit dan berdarah.

Karin tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Belum ada yang berbicara sampai Fugaku berdehem, "Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Sasuke"

"Jika kalian jujur dari awal tidak akan seperti ini jadinya"

"Aku malu sebagai seorang ayah" Sasuke seakan tertampar keras mendengar ucapan dingin Fugaku. Ia sangat menghormati pria itu melebihi hidupnya, dan sekarang dia mengahncurkan semuanya.

"Keputusan berada ditangan Sakura" tegas Fugaku. semua langsung menatap Sakura yang dari tadi terdiam. Tak terkecuali Karin, gadis Uzumaki itu menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Mengambil nafas kemudian membuangnya, pemilik surai merah muda itu sudah siap.

" _Tousan, kaasan, Jiisan, Baasan_ " Sakura menatap orang tua mereka satu persatu. "Kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Mengertilah, Sasuke dan Karin berhak bahagia karena mereka saling mencintai"

"Dari awal hanyalah aku penghalang diantara mereka, tolong jangan salahkan Karin, dia orang yang baik" satu persatu air mata lolos, Sakura tak kuat lagi.

Bibirnya begetar dan hidungnya terasa perih, "Kumohon restuilah mereka, ini permintaanku"

Selanjutnya isakan Sakura jelas terdengar. Mikoto memeluk gadis itu, emmbenamkan wajahnya agar sisi lemah ini tak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Karin menyaksikannyai tak tega, namun dilema ini seakan memaksanya menyakiti orang lain.

Perlahan raut Fugaku melunak, ia sadar, Sakura yang paling tersakiti disini, namun ia juga yang paling ikhlas.

Ayah dua anak itu mengalihkan tatapan pada Karin setelah suara Sakura tak terdengar lagi, "Aku ingin kau dan dia pindah ke Suna besok. Menikahlah disana"

Sasuke langsugn membalas menatap mata dihadapannya, bingung saking terkejutnya. "Aku dan ibumu akan datang saat pernikahan kalian"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar tanpa memperdulikan luka yangmengering disekitar wajahnya. Lelaki itu menatap karin yang berkaca kaca kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakura menutup matanya, tak bisa melihat hal itu lebih lama lagi.

*0*

[ Hingga saat ini kau masih menjadi luka terdalamku ]

*0*

Kizashi mengusap surai merah muda anaknya lembut, menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk meniup coklat panasnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ia belum melepaskan pandangannya.

"Terasa lebih bebas" Sakura mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya

Benar, merasa lebih bebas setelah ia keluar dari hal hal yang menyakitinya. Sakura melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kepinggang Kizashi, dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang tersebut.

"Awalnya memang sangat sakit, tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

"Kau terdengar lebih bahagia sekarang" Kizashi menumpu kepalanya diatas kepala Sakura. "Aku mencintainay, tentu"

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendnegar ucapannya sendiri. Anak dan ayah itu masih setia menatap langit yang penuh ditaburi bintang.

"tapi ini hanya sekedar perasaan yang datang dan hilang, bukan?" gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kizashi tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa putrinya selangkah lebih maju menjadi lebih baik.

 _Untuk api yang menjadikan arang, terimakasih telah menunjukan padaku seberapa kuat perasaannya_

 _Untuk sinar yang mengeringkan daun, terimakasih telah merapuhkan rasa sakit ini_

 _Untuk sayap yang terbang di angkasa, terimakasih telah menerbangkan harapan bodohku_

 _Untuk takdir yang tak bisa kuhindari, terimakasih telah menunjukan siapa dia_

 _Untuk seseorang yang mematahkanku, termakasih telah menyadarkanku atas kenaifan diriku ini_

 _*0*_

Sakura bersama kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang berada di bandara, mereka akan melepas kepergian Sasuke, karena Karin telah berangkat dari semalam.

"Baik baiklah disana, jika ada keperluan hubungi saja kami" Mikoto mengusap pelan surai hitam Sasuke, jiwa seorang ibu tetaplah sama. Kemudia Fugaku memeluk anak bungsunya itu, emnepuk nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Lelaki itu pun melirik Sakura disebelah ibunya, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sadar situasi langsung pamit pulang duluan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

Sasuke tak mengerti seberapa banyak emosi yang tersembunyi dibalik giok jernih itu, karena sekarang terlihat hanyalah Sakura yang tenang. "Hn"

"Masih irit bicara seperti dulu, Uchiha" gadis dihadapannya terkikik pelan.

"Mulai sekarang perbaikilah sifat dinginmu itu, kau akan menajdi seorang ayah, _baka_ " Sasuke terdiam meneliti watak Sakura yang sedikit berubah. Walaupun mereka telah berpisah, tapi tentu perasaan itu masih tertinggal pada Sasuke. Sudut hatinya seakan meneriaki dirinya jahat.

 _Kau sudah tidak cengeng lagi ya, Sakura?_

Perlahan senyum Sasuke terbentuk kala pikiran itu menyadarkannya, membuat si musim semi tersentak, namun cepat cepat dikendalikannya.

Bunyi pemberitahuan keberangkatan terdengar, Sakura sadar, _inilah ujungnya._

"Aku pergi, Sakura. Jagalah kesehatanmu, jangan sampai terlambat makan, karena akan susah mencari orang yang mau bangun ditengah malam demi membelikanmu obat maag" Sasuke menurukan barang barangnya ditangan, beralih memegangi pundak Sakura, lalu meremasnya pelan.

Dan lelaki itu langsung berbalik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

Seketika itu langkahnya terhenti, namun tak berbalik. Perlahan air mata Sakura mulai turun dengan deras, tanpa isakan tanpa bibir bergetar

"Tapi tentu saja perasaan bodoh ini akan segera terhapus"

Sasuke masih tak berbalik, lebih memilih diam ditempat.

"Sampai jumpa"

Seiring langkah kepergiannya sebuah kurva terbentuk melengkung diwajah cantik Sakura.

Dan ini semua sudah selesai.

 **END**

* * *

wohooo, akhirnya jadi juga. gatau deh feenya kerasa tau engga

Maaf banget kalau misalnya ini ancur, gaje, alay, karena emang masih newbie:((

btw ini emang terinspirasi dari hello goodbyenya hyorin yang ost man from the star. entah kenapa, aku ga bisa ngelupain drakor satu itu

oke, selesai curcol alaynya.

 **Review?**

 **Love,** bananafrape


End file.
